


A Gift

by addie71



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke receives something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 C/Z Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge.

Zeke stared down at the sated face of the boy panting beneath him. His swollen lips and flushed cheeks, gleaming with sweat, were beautiful in the warm glow of the Christmas lights. Soft, dark lashes slowly opened and Zeke was immersed in a sea of blue that threatened to drown him.

He had had plenty of sex over the years. Guys and girls both lined up for him, wanting something from him. Bragging rights, he supposed, like he was a fucking trophy. But he gave it and enjoyed it; fucked ‘em and left ‘em. 

But what he’d just had with Casey was different. Casey didn’t want anything from him, had no expectations. What he got from Casey tonight was a gift. And Zeke was lost.


End file.
